The Revealed Plot
by The Heart of Hope
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki haven't been getting along lately. The twins have thought of a plan, but will it bring the two together? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **You already know this routine. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to the manga creator. This one shot is mine. Also my character.

**A/N:** This is a weird idea I got from reading my friend's fan fiction, the one about Hisoka. I like doing oneshots, so here is another one.

* * *

**This is dedicated to Sportielle.**

**The Revealed Plot**

Today was like any ordinary day. The usual routine for the Host Club was to entertain the females, using their exceptional abilities as a man. With their good looks and charms, they were very popular among the women, even Haruhi was drawn to them. Well, not exactly. She was threatened to pay 800, 000 for a vase.

It was the Host's Club's job had constumes to relate to the theme, which was piracy. All of them wore pirate costumes, which gave them a bad boy edge to them. They stood in the middle room, who welcomed anyone that walked through the door.

The Host started already, but Haruhi noticed something. They were out of Instant Coffee! She groaned out of discretion, who knew she had to get more coffee for the females.

The females surrounded themselves around the handsome man that stood before them. They were chatting happily, one by one.

_Great, _Haruhi thought. _Damn these rich bastards. Always getting me run their errands for them. _

"I will go and buy some Instant coffee." Haruhi caculated every scenario when she had to run errands, it really pissed her off. She didn't want to bother with the whole asking concept thinking.

"Daughter! Can I come with you! We need some quality time together!" Tamaki's eyes sparkled, and twarted his arms in front.

"I can go myself." Haruhi said darkly. Tamaki sighed, and crouched down in the corner out of sadness.

Haruhi grabbed her wallet and exited.

The twins watched her exit the door, who got their devious minds working. They wanted to do some pranks, since it's been a day since they haven't done one. They turned to the groveling king in the corner. Koaru smile faltered, looking at the King in the corner. A shadow over crept him, feeling this strange sadness inside of him.

"We should help him." Koaru turned to his brother. "Tono and Haruhi hadn't been getting along lately."

"I am not helping. That idiot can't even tell that he is in love with Haruhi." Hikaru pouted.

"I know, Hikaru." Koaru replied. "I know you love her too."

"What are you thinking, Koaru?" His brother asked. He knew how his brother got, he loved to help others when needed. He rather not get involved in other people's business.

Koaru explained the sequence of his plan, every words that came into his mouth sounded more a prank than a plan. Hikaru nodded, listening to every word that came from his brother's plan. He knew it was a plan to get them to talk, but it was a prank too. They could kill two birds with one stone.

"Let's get going then." Hikaru grinned micheviously.

The plan was in motion. Haruhi came back with a bunch of groceries in her hand, which was instant coffee. She had this cold expression in her face, she seemed to hate to run errands.

Tamaki looked at his daughter entering through the door. "Haruhi! Let me help you!''

Haruhi gave a cold glare to her sempai, who flinched from her cold eyes. Her emotions rushed through her like a tidal wave, which changed back and forth. Her usual self wasn't express through her icy, cold glares. Everyone stepped back from the exploding and angered girl, they knew not to mess with Haruhi when she was mad.

Haruhi through the instant coffee. The devilish twins knew it was the right move. "Hey! Haruhi?" Haruhi gave them the same glare. "Uh...Kyoya said he will lessen your debt if you went to the closet to get some more flowers in the closet. That's where they are stashed."

Haruhi sighed. She knew she was threatened to do the dirty deeds for the Shadow King. She crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Tamaki, Hikaru and I will show you the way!" Hikaru and the twins dragged Tamaki reluntantly. She sighed, why she even had to deal with these idiots. They went pass the hallway, and they went down a flight of stares. They turned left and right, until they saw what they reached their destination. "There it is!"

Haruhi opened the door, who sweatdropped. Her hand dropped from the handle, and inspected it more. Her mind didn't register what was happening. "There is nothing but a mop-"

The twins pushed her in, and threw Tamaki into the room as well. They locked the door, so they couldn't leave the closet. They smiled micheviously at each other, another of there trademarks. They laughed hysterically, having there prank accomplished so easily.

Meanwhile, a figure was going the same direction as them. He was a new student of Ouran, but he was pretty ordinary. No one knew a lot about him, unless your Kyoya. He was a part of a band in Ouran Highschool. He walked down the flight of stairs, going towards the closet.

The figure walked past the twins. He bent to open the door, Haruhi and Tamaki were only there for a while. It would ruin there plan if he opened the door! He burst opened the door, the twins reacted with the rush of adrenline and pushed him as well.

This was something the male couldn't comprehend. He was going insane, being trapped with two other people. He panicked, being in an enclosed space. He banged the door with his fists. "Open the door! Please! I need to go the band room! All I wanted was duct tape..." Many sad tears fell down his face. He knew there was nothing he can do.

"Kai-sempai?" Haruhi questioned.

"Uh, Haruhi-kun? Tamaki-san?" Kai asked. He looked at the two of them in confusion. "Why are you two here?"

"Those twins locked us in..." Haruhi replied. "It's one of their stupid pranks again."

Kai sat down beside the two, he felt that inside got more crowded. Haruhi and Tamaki noticed Kai was exchanging nervous glances, looking around nervously. Kai was rocking back and forth, his breathing was out of line. He began to hyperventilate. His body was sweating as well.

Haruhi was concerned. She was wondering why Kai was acting strange. "Kai-sempai? Are you okay...you don't yourself."

Kai looked at the two of them, but he continued to smile. "Uh, Yes. I'm quite dainty."

Haruhi sweatdropped. He was trying to convince them that he was fine, but his actions didn't back up his words. He was acting more insane.

"T-the walls are closing...can't breathe." Kai answered. Haruhi understod, he was clusterphobic.

Haruhi was even more pissed. "This is getting out of hand. Kaoru! Hikaru! Open the door!"

"No..." The twins snickered on the other side.

All of a sudden the door burst open, to see Mori standing there with the twins, who dangled in the air from Mori's hands. Haruhi and Tamaki came out from the closet, but Kai was still in the closet, who hadn't noticed what just happened.

"Kai-sempai!" Haruhi cried. "We're out!"

Kai looked up. A smile was plastered on his face. He smiled deeply. "We're free!"

He hugged Mori out of reaction.

The day went on as usual, who forgot about what happened in the closets. Haruhi and Tamaki still didn't get along, then again, they never do. The prank didn't work at all. There was another problem: What about the duct tape Kai forgotten for his drummer?

* * *

**A/N**: Hey here is another Ouran. I hope you like this oneshot. I did this out of boredom!


End file.
